The skin of the body and more particularly that of the face is constantly subjected to environmental attacks, such as from wind, cold or dust, leading to a significant water loss from the skin which must be continuously compensated for. Dehydration of the skin is reflected by skin which is often wrinkled, harsh and rough, which has a tendency to desquamate and which has lost its elasticity. In addition, dehydration, except in the case of skin diseases, is often synonymous with aged skin. However, there is an increasing desire for one's skin to appear young and less wrinkled.
Many cosmetic or dermatological compositions which are on the market are intended for the treatment of dry skin or skin with a dry tendency. To achieve this, these compositions contain moisturizing active ingredients, such as polyols (glycerol), which unfortunately often confer a sticky feel to these compositions, thus deterring many consumers from using them. They can also contain hydroxy acids and/or their salts, which have the disadvantage of stinging, irritating and warming the skin, which results in a certain degree of discomfort for the user. There also exist compositions which contain oils or other fatty substances as moisturizing active ingredients or active ingredients which prevent dehydration, resulting in compositions which often take a long time to penetrate into the skin and which leave a greasy film on the skin, which is also not appreciated by users.
There is consequently an ongoing search to introduce into cosmetic or dermatological compositions new moisturizing active ingredients or active ingredients which prevent dehydration of the skin and seek to achieve restoration of its barrier effect to environmental attacks.
For example, JP-A-2011-26261 discloses a pack cosmetic containing water-soluble polymer, di-fatty acid acyl glutamic acid lysine salt (or di-fatty amide diglutamide lysine salt), in particular PELLICER L-30 (marketed by Asahi Chemicals), wax and polyhydric alcohol. This pack has a good spread and a good feeling of use without stickiness, and gives a moisture-retaining effect.